


二十世纪少年

by shizukage



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukage/pseuds/shizukage
Summary: 粉红复健。其实想搞伪骨科很久了（想不出题目就拿写的时候在听的歌当名字了，可能会改掉吧。
Relationships: Kotaki Nozomu/Shigeoka Daiki
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

小泷从口袋里掏出钥匙。尽管戴着手套，手指还是冻得有些僵硬，试了好几次才成功打开家门。  
他迅速合上门，把张牙舞爪的冬天关在门外，然后在黑暗中轻车熟路地摸索到自己的房门口，转动把手。  
房间里温暖如春，大概是父母睡前替他开好了空调。他慢吞吞地卸下厚重的围巾和大衣，满脑子剑拔弩张的数学题在暖气里融化成无害的水。   
高考已经近在眼前。小泷每天白天上学，晚上还要去补习班。今天的模拟考难得惊人，他感到极其疲倦，只想赶快闭上眼睛睡个三天三夜。  
他钻进被窝，刚刚翻过身摆好一贯的入睡姿势，鼻尖就撞上了什么东西。  
另一个人的鼻尖。  
条件反射一样，小泷掀开被子跳下床。后背撞到墙上的开关，突如其来的光线刺痛了他的眼睛。  
床上的男人慢悠悠坐起来，无辜地揉揉眼角。看到小泷的瞬间，像是换电视频道一样，脸上困倦的表情切换成灿烂的笑容。  
“欢迎回来。”男人声线里还带着刚睡醒的鼻音。他伸长双臂，酝酿出一个热情的拥抱，却被小泷无视了。  
“重冈？”  
“真冷淡啊，明明有半年没见了吧？还有，说过多少次了要叫哥哥。”对方拉下一边嘴角，露出扫兴的表情。  
哪有这么幼稚的哥哥，小泷腹诽。  
还有不是半年，是六个月零三天。  
“我今天下午回来的，妈说我的房间还没整理，让我先跟你挤一晚。”  
“诶？”  
“我就说嘛，虽然我完全没关系但是小泷肯定不会愿意的。她偏说我们好久没见了，让我陪你聊聊天增进一下感情。我只好在床上等你，一不留神就…睡着了。”  
水晶一样透明的笑容里掺杂进一丝歉意。

“抱歉，我这就去对面房间里打地铺…不过话说，小泷回来得还真是晚啊…黑眼圈也有点重呢。准备考试很辛苦吧，加油啊。”  
总是这样，明明他什么也没说。对方就自说自话地摆出一副看穿一切的表情，令人不爽。  
“我没意见，如果你想留下的话。”  
“诶？既然你不介意的话…”重冈把刚刚伸出的脚丫缩回被窝，重新露出灿烂得欠揍的笑容。  
“毕竟，外面真的很冷嘛。”

小泷很快为自己的逞强感到后悔。  
他刻意背对重冈躺着。但不知什么时候起对方的额头抵上了他的后脑勺，手脚也都环在他的身上，像只树袋熊。他的后颈很快变得滚烫，更令人绝望的是，另一处的温度也在逐渐攀升。  
而这一切的始作俑者正在毫不知情地沉睡。  
应该是…睡熟了吧…  
于是小泷终于按捺不住，把手伸进自己的睡裤。腿间的柱体在揉捏下迅速膨胀，硬得有些发痛。他屏住呼吸，但细碎的呜咽仍然从喉咙口溢出。闭上眼睛就能看见那人含笑带羞的眉眼，盈盈地望着他。对于成年男性而言稍显幼细的手指在一寸寸抚摩他的下身。可是高潮却迟迟没有降临的迹象。恶作剧的天赋不要发挥在这种地方啊。他焦躁地加快了动作。脑海中像是烧起一把火，种种妄想在里面咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡泡。  
“弄酱…”  
背后那人突然嘟哝出声，他吓得好像被按下暂停键。火焰熄灭了，妄想像是受惊的游鱼沉入水底。  
我这是，在做什么啊…

小学四年级的时候，小泷望第一次见到重冈大毅。比他高半个头的陌生男孩站在他面前，头发凌乱得像只菠萝。牵着陌生男孩的那个叔叔小泷是认识的，来过他家好几次了，他隐约察觉到妈妈看那个男人的目光有些不寻常。  
母亲说，这是重冈君，来，叫哥哥好。于是小泷就乖乖地，奶声奶气地喊，哥——哥——好。  
不用那么拘束的，叫我shige就好了。男孩笑出一口闪亮的小白牙，伸出手拍拍他的肩膀。他的下颌线陡峭，笑容却温柔得离奇。  
自从父亲去世后，小泷很少看见真心实意的笑容。那些追求母亲的男人都只是想要财产而已，小泷虽然还是个孩子，却也在旁看得一清二楚。  
能养出这种小孩的男人，一定也不是坏人吧？  
于是对于母亲的再婚，他也不再那么抗拒了。

他的判断虽然幼稚，结论上却没什么错。男人对母亲很好，对他也是视如己出。久而久之小泷几乎要忘了他们之间并没有血缘关系。  
重冈则是所有小男孩都会想要的那种哥哥。会带着他打游戏，悄悄给他买父母禁止的垃圾食品。会在夜晚漆黑的被窝里给他讲扣人心弦的鬼故事，也会抱住因为害怕而颤抖的他，温柔地拭去他的眼泪。  
心血来潮时他会在放学后走过两条街，拎着书包在隔壁中学门口的小街晃悠大约一节课的时间。然后在汹涌而来的放学人潮中，准确地冲过去揪住重冈的衣袖。于是重冈就会对身边的朋友们说声抱歉，牵着他的手朝家的方向走去。夕阳漫不经心地洒在头顶，投出两个粘在一起的身影，模糊不清的影子边缘拉得很长很长。  
度过了最初的适应期后，小泷逐渐变得大胆。有好长一段时间他沉迷于对重冈实施各种各样的恶作剧，不分场合地缠着他，像只大型犬一样追着他咬，在他背上留下深浅不一的齿痕。对方会如他所愿地露出困扰的表情，抱怨他的任性，但眼睛里的笑意从未凋谢。  
很长时间他以为重冈就是王尔德童话里的快乐王子。一座永不悲伤愤怒，永远闪闪发光的雕塑。


	2. Chapter 2

直到他第一次看见哭泣的重冈。  
说是“看见”也不太准确。那天在房间门口他听见断续的抽泣声，像雨点径直敲打在他的心脏上。他毫不犹豫地推门进屋，却只看到重冈好好地端坐在书桌前，背对着他。桌上散落着几张用过的纸巾。夕阳打在地面上，把房间割成泾渭分明的两块。空气似乎凝成了胶质，千万朵尘埃困在其中动弹不得。小泷即将越过那条分界线的刹那，重冈开口了。  
“你怎么回来了？不是说下午跟同学去外面玩吗？”他甚至没有回头，音色带着异样的潮湿。  
“啊，我刚看完电影回来。哥哥你…？”他不知所措地停下脚步，收回即将伸出的手臂和话语。  
重冈含糊地应了一声。   
“kotaki先去客厅玩吧。”他说，“我有点事。”  
“可是…”  
“听话。”他仍然背对着小泷，声线像冷掉的咖啡。  
“…哦。”

重冈并不是不会哭的，这想必也不是第一次，意识到这个事实的瞬间他惊讶于自己几年来竟然从未发觉。  
大概只是不愿意被人看到吧，即使是自己最亲密的、朝夕相处的弟弟。  
哈，什么最亲密，别忘了你们之间根本连血缘关系也没有。他对你的温柔也好，耐心也罢，都只是个摇摇欲坠的巧合。你只是恰好被命运眷顾才和他生活在同一屋檐下，怎么能妄想成为真正能分担他痛苦的家人。  
他突然意识到自己从未了解过重冈。重冈总是把他喜欢的咖喱留给他，他却不知道重冈爱吃什么；他会把新近发现的好听的歌分享给重冈，却不知道重冈喜欢什么样的歌；在路上他不自觉地盯着女孩子看时，重冈会在旁边揶揄他，他却不知道重冈喜欢什么类型的异性。  
他以为伸手就能推开的那扇门实则始终紧闭，里面温暖的灯光也好冰冷的阴影也罢，一切都与他无关。

日子一天一天过去。似乎什么都没变，又似乎什么都在悄悄变化。小泷长得很快，不知道什么时候他已经跟重冈一般高。那张小床不再能容纳他们两个人，他也早过了需要陪睡的年纪。不知道什么时候他不再叫他哥哥，不再傻乎乎地缠着他。不知道什么时候他已经拥有了好多好多的朋友，他学会了分给每个人一点点浅尝辄止的关心，不再认真地试图亲近谁。

到了重冈离开家去上大学那天，小泷看着他的背影，竟然觉得十分无谓。  
不知道什么时候，他已经不再需要重冈了。  
而重冈，大概自始至终都没有需要过他。

“唔…kotaki？”  
如果有什么比在旁边睡着一个人的情况下想着对方自慰更糟糕的状况，那就是对方醒了。  
“kotaki怎么好像在发抖？”  
“…”  
“脸好烫，是发烧了吗？”一只手覆上他的脸颊，被小泷抓住甩开。  
“是暖气太热了啦。还有你靠得太近了，离我远点。”他尽力控制着声线，平复住呼吸。  
重冈沉默了两秒。  
“喂…人的忍耐可是有限度的哦。”  
“你刚刚在自慰吧？虽然这是男性正常的生理冲动...但是也要有点节制吧？大晚上把人吵醒真的很没公德心啊。还一副毫不愧疚的态度。”  
“我…”  
小泷平时也自认为伶牙俐齿机智过人，不管逃课还是恶作剧，最后的惩罚必定落不到他头上。可是现在他能辩解什么？辩解自己不是没有公德而是因为重冈抱着他所以才忍不住吗？  
不幸中万幸的是，重冈根本不会怀疑这和他自己有什么关联。  
“算了，大人不记小人过。”  
重冈这么说着。可是下一秒小泷却感觉几根手指擦过他的下体。  
“喂你…”  
“呃，抱歉抱歉，我只是想把手抽回来，不小心…”  
两个人又陷入了一阵诡异的沉默。  
“但是kotaki你…居然还硬着啊？”  
谁叫你一直抱着我啊。  
“…”小泷自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，想着重冈今晚再说什么他都不要回答了。他暗自希望明天一觉醒来能发现这一切只是一场梦。  
可是重冈的下一句话就把他从装死状态中炸回现实。  
“要不…我来帮你吧？”  
接着重冈开始了长篇大论的废话，比如他们既然生活在同一屋檐下就应该搞好关系啦，兄弟之间偶尔也需要“互相帮助”啦。没多少逻辑的话语连缀在一起，好像想要掩饰什么，但小泷已经没心力去分辨。  
“…嗯。”  
那声音细如蚊呐，他疑心重冈根本没听见，又希望重冈根本没听见。  
然后好像妄想凝结成实体一般，那个人的手指试探着抚上来，接着他最坚硬和脆弱的部分都被包裹进手心。


	3. Chapter 3

握住下体，来回撸动。男性的自慰说到底也就是这样简单的动作叠加，重冈的动作和他自己所做的也没什么区别。  
但在重冈手中他的性器似乎更加敏感，光是手指的抓握本身就令那器官兴奋得流泪。昏沉的黑夜中，小泷恍惚觉得自己又变回了那个可以坦率地要求拥抱的小孩。他忍不住弓起腰，把自己更深地蜷缩进重冈怀中。重冈一言不发，只是鼻息无意识地烧灼着他的脖颈，手指把铃口不断流淌出的清液涂抹上茎体。有了润滑，手指的运动越发顺畅。最初的痛感逐渐褪去，快感在血液中肆意奔流。脑中的沟沟壑壑被一遍遍冲刷直至决堤，他被夺去了自主呼吸的权力，喘息不受控制地冲出喉咙，灌满整个房间，让人透不过气。  
高潮汹涌如雪崩，小泷射在重冈手里。被子早已被踢到角落，暖气也按时停止了运作。但他全身上下像是被火烤过一遍，又像是刚刚从水里捞出来。  
灯突然亮了，小泷条件反射般抓起枕头挡住下身，怒瞪重冈：“你干嘛？”  
重冈伸手去拿床头柜上的纸巾，笑得无辜：“擦手。”  
“咦？kotaki是在害羞吗？这种事情真的很正常的，没必要觉得不好意思哦。”  
“那么…继续睡吧。晚安。”说着重冈坐起来，拉过被子盖在两个人身上。  
这算什么啊。  
永远是这样，重冈永远摆出一副无懈可击的姿态。有时候你会错觉跳起来就能够到他的真心，可它总在更高一点的地方，拒绝被任何人摘取。于是他也习惯于假装自己根本不想得到它。  
可是小泷望已经不是小孩子。他十八岁了。重冈身上原来有那么多裂缝。重冈强调着这很正常可是却不敢回头和他对视。重冈去拉被子时睡裤明显隆起的轮廓。

重冈伸手要去关灯，转瞬之间却被一片阴影笼住。小泷望整个人挡在他上方，一只膝盖插进他的腿间，隔着布料顶住下体。  
果然硬得发烫。  
重冈拉住小泷的手被甩开。小泷什么时候力气这么大了？他还没反应过来，勃起的下身已经暴露在空气中。下一秒小泷将它握在手里。对方低垂着纤长而浓密的睫毛，嘴唇微微撅起，好像在和什么赌气似的，用力揉弄起来。  
“那个…如果是想回报我的话我心领了。我没关系的，你没必要…”  
即使在这样混乱的时刻他也还是清醒自持。再失控的局面总可以挽回，再荒唐的场景总有解释。小泷讨厌这样。  
他突然俯下身子去吻重冈的阴茎。那根东西羞涩地颤了颤，被他含入口中。小泷没有任何经验，只能模仿片子里看到的场景。重冈不再说话。重冈挡住自己的脸。重冈在呻吟。重冈在随着他的动作挺动腰部。几次被顶到喉咙口，翻涌而上的恶心感模糊了小泷的视线。  
但他感到从未有过的畅快。  
两个人一起倒在床上。重冈差一点射进小泷嘴里。小泷脸颊上溅了几滴精液，他甚至懒得去擦，他的力气和勇气都已经用光了。他想这下再也没有任何转圜的余地了。重冈一定知道了。或者重冈可能早就知道了，只是不想拆穿，这样他们还可以勉强维持兄友弟恭的关系。

“喜欢你。”他轻轻地说。  
重冈看着他的眼睛，像是在鉴定一颗宝石一样，鉴定这份喜欢的成色。  
于是他也不说话，不躲不闪地看着对方。  
想要看你的失败，你的困惑，你的泪水。想要把你搞成和自己一样深陷爱欲无法自拔的疯子。这块结晶不是友情或者亲情那样纯洁而崇高的东西，它顽固而无望，它饱含杂质而无可名状，它或许根本一文不值。  
他静静地等待着审判。重冈会讨厌他骂他恶心吗，还是会怜悯他，或者再也不理他。不管怎样，他再也不用活得像个畏罪潜逃的罪犯。

“我也喜欢弄酱。”可重冈深吸一口气，张嘴说出的竟然是这么句话。  
小泷在他的瞳孔里看见自己的神情。好像怎么也学不好的数学突然有一天莫名其妙地拿了满分。  
“一开始好像只是单纯地想要保护你，不知道什么时候已经变成了那种…你知道的…那种…”  
“你记不记得有一次周末下午你说要去跟同学玩，结果却提前回来了？其实那个时候我是在…想着你…”重冈突然涨红了脸。  
“后来弄酱好像就不怎么理我了，偶尔说话也总是一副针锋相对的态度，我还以为你是不是发现了…”  
“可是不管弄酱做什么我好像都没办法真的生气，总是看见你的脸就心软了…”  
对方还在小小声地絮叨着。  
原来是这样。  
他突然想笑，他们竟然度过了那么多喜欢着彼此却擦肩而过的时间。  
不过没关系，他们还有一整个未来。  
但是也有的事情一定要趁现在。  
比如一个姗姗来迟的吻。


End file.
